


If Today Was Your Last Day

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: Last Day Again [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Author knew she was forgetting something, Author's sure she's forgetting tags, Badly, But with time loop he lives, Conan doesn't play significant role in this one, Desperate Kaito, Does it count as AU if Akako is a sorceress?, Don't go touching magical stones!, Kaito needs a hug, M/M, No Smut, Series, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, but she can't think of anything else, but will play major role in following updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: When he got back to his room, he picked up a marker and popped off the cap. Hovering the felt tip over February 13th, he hesitated, before drawing a giant 3 on top of it.Once was an incident. Twice was a coincidence. Three times?Kaito swallowed thickly.Three times would make a pattern.





	If Today Was Your Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito 1412, only the idea for this fic.
> 
> PS - I'm doing something a little different with my 'time skip' breaks.
> 
> There are these * * * * * which signify small skips like how I normally do and there are these @ @ @ @ @ which signify a new "day". I'm trying to better break up when new days occur since time is rather fluid in this fic. Please let me know if it's confusing or helpful.
> 
> And yes, the title came from the song. :) Completely different ideas, but couldn't help myself.

Beep beep beep!

Indigo eyes snapped open and a hand shot out, silencing the alarm with a deft click. The owner of said hand sat up and stretched his arms high over his head. The window still showed a dark sky.

“Morning!” he said to the empty room. He looked over to the life-size poster of Kuroba Toichi that was pasted onto a wooden slat. He smiled softly. “Morning, Pops.”

His phone chimed with a text. Giving it a quick glance, he snickered at his friend’s words.

You better get over here, BaKaito, or Aoko won't leave anything for you!

Throwing his covers off, he stood and dressed in ten seconds flat. He took a moment to pause by his calendar and cross off the present day. Being Saturday, there wasn't school, so he didn't bother with a uniform. Instead, he chose sweatpants and a deep red hoodie –comfortable lounging wear for the day. He'd probably end up changing it three or four times through-out the day, but this would be good enough for breakfast at Aoko’s.

“Good morning!” Kaito called out as he walked right into his friend’s house, not bothering to knock. Aoko was used to it by now though, so she just called back a greeting from the kitchen.

Throwing himself into a chair at the table, Kaito swiped up the remote and turned on the TV, eager to see what was up in the world. There was a peace protest in downtown and some famous actor had died. Kaito didn't recognize the man, so he paid it no mind.

“French toast, eggs and bacon!” Aoko said as she placed a plate in front of him and herself alongside a glass of milk for each.

Kaito dug in with gusto. Where Aoko’s lunches were kind of bland and her dinners generally fell apart, her breakfasts were _phenomenal_. If Kaito could eat it every day, he would have it made.

Oh wait, he did.

Life was _sweet_.

His fork was halfway to his mouth when he noticed that Aoko hadn’t touched her food. Pausing, he looked at her, then followed her gaze to the TV where some guy was talking about a shipment that was coming in that night via cargo ship.

The man looked reasonably wealthy in a prim suit and slicked hair. He had a long face with a moustache that wasn't quite as polished as the rest of him, but it would make sense since it was only 6:30 in the morning. No doubt the guy had just gotten out of bed and had the help dress him. His eyes though, made Kaito shift uncomfortably.

His eyes looked half-crazed as he talked about the shipment.

According to the man, he'd put in a pretty penny for a rare gem that had been going around the private auction market. He had promised the Ekoda Museum an exclusive exhibit for a single day before the gem disappeared into his private collection.

Kaito wondered just what kind of gem it was to garner that much caution and excitement from such a proper looking man.

“I have been assured by the seller that my gem was placed on the most secure ship possible.” The man said while examining his fingernails nonchalantly. “Best that money could buy, guards every few feet –nothing could get in, not even an ant!”

“I’m sure you mean 'nothing except Kaitou KID?” The reporter prompted. Kaito liked her. He knew it was fishing for a challenge in order to get some good footage of a heist, but he liked the stroke to his ego. He usually tipped her off on where the best place to get footage would be for it.

The man on screen interrupted Kaito’s musings with a scoff. “I think even that _second-rate thief_ wouldn't be able to get in. I know others have said it before, but I’m _sure_ that this is the one time he will fail… If he even shows up.”

Kaito froze, glaring at the TV screen. Second-rate? _Second-rate_?! Oh-ho, this guy was in for it now!

Aoko snorted, “Is every rich person this idiotic? First the Suzukis, now this guy?”

“You may be onto something there, Ahoko.” Kaito teased, chewing on the fork tines.

“Honestly! They should leave it to the professionals!” Aoko huffed, giving her French toast a violent stab. “When Dad gets his hands on that thief-!”

Kaito swallowed the last of his meal and downed his drink before pushing himself to his feet. “See you later, Aoko!”

“What?” She gave a little jump, as if to follow him. “Where are you going?!”

“Errands!” He called back as he slipped his shoes on and closed the door behind him. _I have a lot to prepare for if I want to get that gem tonight! But first…_

*             *             *             *             *

Every new station was running a copy of his latest heist notice. Kaito KID going after some no-name jewel was uncommon to say the least, even if it was an answer to the challenge. Despite this, Kaito was certain that even his favorite little critic would be there tonight with his sister and sister’s fanatical friend in tow. Or maybe the other way around…

Either way, Kaito was going to make this heist the best yet! After all, what magician would he be if he didn't continue to one-up himself?

*             *             *             *             *

It was a simple matter to fly over the heads of the officers and onto the deck of the ship. At that point, Kaito had been sure that the on-board security would attempt to intervene, but the deck was eerily silent. The sound of choppers overhead pushed Kaito towards the single door that lead to the body of the ship. Surely, it would take him several seconds to unlock the -!

It was unlocked.

Kaito paused, a sense of unease weaving itself through his stomach. Lights from the choppers forced him to slip inside, but his guard was up now. His card gun slid into his hand as a small flashlight slid into the other. Once out of the light of the copters, Kaito clicked on his flashlight and gave a quick look around.

The hallways were empty.

“He~y…” he whined in despair, “I thought you said this was guarded!”

 _Maybe the guards are in the room with the gem_? He wondered as he continued on. The ship was far too quiet, the only sound being Kaito’s own footsteps echoing off the corridors and machinery.

“Ai-yah~! Don't tell me I got the wrong ship!” Kaito grumbled to himself. He followed the layout of the ship he had memorized previously to where the gem was most likely being held. If the jewel was even here to begin with, that is.

“Knock, knock!” Kaito said when he came to the door from the blueprints. This, too, was unlocked, allowing Kaito to slip in easily.

Only to meet the barrel of a gun.

Kaito blinked as he took in the room, filled to the brim with security guards and ex-military. All eyes were on him where he stood stupidly in the doorway.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Kaito grinned with a dramatic gestured thrown in for giggles. “I thought I was on the wrong ship for a minute there!”

“Get him!” One of the guys yelled. The entire security guard tide surged with him.

Kaito tsked, “how uncreative!”

Dodging them was as easy as dodging the KID attack squad. Getting out of the room after he had secured the gem in hand was another matter entirely. With the room as packed as it was, KID had to resort to some less than pleasant methods that mainly included his knees and elbows in some vulnerable parts of the guards.

Kaito had really boney elbows.

Finally, he was out of the room and racing towards the deck with a swarm of guards following like angry bees. On deck, he had just enough lift from the sea winds to get his hang glider aloft and drifting over the gathered officers and fans. Below, his fanatics cheered and waved banners and signs with his name or logo plastered on them. He gave a jaunty salute that had the volume roaring louder.

Amidst the crowd, he caught a pair of bespectacled eyes that made his heart lift the slightest bit more. Unfortunately, Tantei-kun hadn't been able to see his tricks down in the depths of the ship, but Kaito was glad to see the kid anyway. He'd just have to plan his next heist somewhere more accessible.

As he was thinking this, one of those copters from Nakamori’s division flew close enough to buffet him with artificial winds. Kaito cursed as his hang glider immediately took a nosedive. His fans screamed as he fought with his controls. The ground raced towards him at a faster and faster rate as he spiraled wildly through the air. His life flashed before his eyes just as Kaito regained control and pulled his hang glider into a sharp swoop upwards. His ears popped threateningly, but he was already leveling out, hundreds of feet safely above the heads of his fans. Their frantic cries turned cheerful again as Kaito took advantage of the copters momentary pause of panic to make his escape.

“Phew,” Kaito sighed to himself as he made a lazy journey to the drop point to switch from KID to Kaito again. “Not one of my best heists, but I can do better next time.”

Landing on the safe house roof top, Kaito shot a quick look at the moon. Since this was an unplanned heist, Kaito hadn't bothered to try and match the moon cycle. So instead of a full moon, it was looking distinctly gibbous to Kaito’s eyes.

Another sigh.

“Well,” Kaito muttered to himself, lifting the jewel to the moonlight. “You aren't going anywhere. I can always check you in a few days.”

Beneath the moonlight, the gem (a sapphire, Kaito’s mind supplied) almost appeared purple. A distant moon showed through it, warped by refraction to be a white ball in the distance. Looking closer, Kaito could almost make out another shape, a little speck of white that looked to be racing across the sky.

Dropping his hand and jewel with it, Kaito scrutinized the sky, but saw nothing else than the moon and a few bright stars. It was probably some satellite or something that had stopped reflecting light as it travelled past.

“Let’s get you home,” Kaito said as he tucked the gem into his pocket. He dropped through a trap door in the ceiling to the floor below.

@        @        @        @        @

_Beep beep beep!_

Kaito groaned, smacking at his alarm clock. He didn't remember setting it last night. Sundays were his sleep in days after all.

Then his phone chimed.

You better get over here, BaKaito, or Aoko won't leave anything for you!

Kaito frowned as he read the text. Aoko knew that he slept in on Sundays, so she shouldn't be waiting on him for anything. Besides, it was just like his text from…

Kaito scrolled up, but he couldn't find Aoko’s text from the morning before. Face scrunching up in confusion, he glanced over at his calendar.

February 13th was completely unmarked.

 _Huh…_ he thought, _must have been a dream…_

So thinking, he yawned and stretched. Crossing off the current day and getting a very vivid sense of deja vu, Kaito turned to his closet. His eyes instantly turned to the articles of clothing that he had worn the previous day ( _in his dream,_ his mind supplied). He frowned at them, because he _definitely_ remembered wearing them and throwing them into his dirty clothes pile before changing into KID.

His eidetic memory was telling him that he's already worn his sweatpants and dark-red hoodie and hadn't washed them since, so they had to be dirty.

Unable to shake the feeling, he instead reached for a pair of blue jeans, a navy shirt, and a forest green jacket. It took only a few minutes to get dressed and walk over to Aoko’s house. He walked in without knocking, calling out a “Good morning!” and receiving one in return ( _just like yesterday_ , his mind whispered). He threw himself into a chair and reached for the remote, turning on the news as he waited for Aoko to finish with breakfast.

There was a peace protest in downtown and some famous actor had died. Kaito recognized him as the same one that had died in his dream. The coincidence was startling.

“French toast, eggs and bacon!” Aoko said as she placed a plate in front of him and herself alongside a glass of milk for each.

Kaito glanced down with a frown.

“Is something wrong?” Aoko asked, her eyes bright with concern.

Kaito opened his mouth to ask _didn't we have this yesterday_? But what came out was a cheerful, “Nothing!”

He dug into the meal, the French toast tasting _exactly_ as good as it had in his dreams.

And also like his dream, Aoko didn't immediately start eating. Instead, her gaze was locked on the news where the reporter was speaking with a rich snob.

Who looked exactly like the snob from Kaito’s dream.

And who also called KID a second rate thief (Kaito bristled even more at the second time he heard the comment).

Aoko snorted, “Is every rich person this idiotic? First the Suzukis, now –Kaito? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, just… had a moment of deja vu,” Kaito said, digging into his bacon. “Probably from all of that old man’s challenges.”

Aoko grumbled, but seemed to accept his answer easily enough.

Finishing up breakfast, Kaito waved Aoko off with another errand excuse. After all, he had to set up a heist for tonight

And actually perform this time.

*             *             *             *             *

The gigantic TV on the pier was a _brilliant_ idea if Kaito did say so himself. The heist went exactly as his dream had, taking place in the bowels of the ship. His fans had been delighted to get coverage of the event from a lucky reporter/cameraman pair that Kaito had picked at random (no, it was not the same one that interviewed that rich snob. Kaito has no idea what you’re talking about. He does not have favorites, why would you insinuate that?).

The copters above got too close, once again, but Kaito was ready for them, anticipating their air currents and pulled out of the way before his hang glider could be compromised.

He cackled as his fans cheered and the curses of KID task force were drowned out, save one from Nakamori-keibu.

“Got you again,” KID said to the little blue gem in his hand, “just like I planned.”

@        @        @        @        @

_Beep beep beep!_

Kaito groaned, because –this? _Again_?

He was _sure_ that he hadn't turned on the alarm last night!

He turned off the alarm in order to reinstate the blissful silence.

His phone chimed.

Kaito felt unease roil in his stomach as he turned the screen towards him.

You better get over here, BaKaito, or Aoko won't leave anything for you!

His breath hitched as he stared at the phone, then shot his gaze up to the calendar.

February 13th was completely unmarked.

“No…” Kaito’s voice cracked as he continued to stare. “That… that can't be! I crossed it off!” ( _Twice_ , his mind supplied)

Throwing the sheets off himself, he sound open the closet door. His clothes from the day before were neatly hanging from the hangers, not bunched up and wrinkled on the floor.

“That's-!” Kaito felt his hands begin to shake. “That’s impossible!”

He ran downstairs and out of the house. Next door, Aoko was in the kitchen, making French toast by the looks of the ingredients. Kaito snatched up the remote for the TV and switched on the news.

“Kaito? Is that you?” Aoko called from the kitchen.

“Y-yes.” He called back, cursing silently as his voice shook. _Poker face_ , he reminded himself as he watched the station anchor make note of the next news bit –a challenge to Kaito KID with the blue gem from owner Ishimoto Doushin as the prize.

The exact same jewel that Kaito had held in his hands last night ( _and the night before_ , his mind claimed).

“Kaito?” Aoko peered out of the kitchen, a concerned look covering her face. “Are you okay?”

“Aoko…” Kaito said quietly, “have you ever felt like you’ve lived this day before?”

“No, why?” Aoko tilted her head curiously.

“I… it’s-!” Kaito bit his lip, “it’s nothing, just a sense of deja vu.”

“Hmm?” Aoko blinked, but didn't press further.

Kaito was sure that the French toast was delicious, but mere taste of it made him feel sick.

When he got back to his room, he picked up a marker and popped off the cap. Hovering the felt tip over February 13th, he hesitated, before drawing a giant 3 on top of it.

Once was an incident. Twice was a coincidence. Three times?

Kaito swallowed thickly.

Three times would make a pattern.

@        @        @        @        @

This was the 27th time he had pulled off this heist. He was running out of ideas to make the heist fun, more for himself than his fans. He had ridden in on horseback the day before and proceeded to lure the security guards out to the deck of the boat and perform there. The time before that he’d rented another ship entirely and acted like an actual pirate taking over the target vessel. That was fun.

Now, he was just redoing the first time over again, because _what was the point_?

Every day, he woke up, prepared for the heist and stole the gem, only to wake up the next day and have to repeat the process all over again. It kind of took the fun out of things. Kaito was starting to get a little worried that this wouldn't end – _ever_.

That’s why, when the helicopter buffet him and sent the hang-glider spiraling to the ground, Kaito didn't immediately try to regain control. Sure, he heard the gasps from his task force, the screams of his fans, but…

Kaito was just… tired. He was so tired.

So when his face met the ground in a painful union, Kaito was almost glad that this was going to be over.

@        @        @        @        @

He woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear and wrote a despairing _28_ on his calendar.

@        @        @        @        @

So, dying wasn't working, Kaito decided as he watched the same news program for the 48th time. He's tried a variety of deaths that would have made Hakuba proud by Kaito’s sheer ingenuity –yet nothing worked.

Kaito was running out of options.

As Kaito nibbled at Aoko’s French toast for the 48th morning in a row, his eyes strayed to the TV, watching the man –Ishimoto Doushin –talk about his gem.

“I have been assured by the seller that my gem was placed on the most secure ship possible.” The man said while examining his fingernails nonchalantly. “Best that money could buy, guards every few feet –nothing could get in, not even an ant could get in!”

For all intents and purposes, the man appeared calm, poised in front of the camera, but his posture was just a little too stiff. The skin around his eyes was pinched, giving him a haggard, near-crazed look if one were paying attention, and now that Kaito saw it, he was.

Kaito remembered that look. He knew that look.

_It's what stares back at him from a mirror._

The man on screen scoffed. “I think even that _second-rate thief_ wouldn't be able to get in. I know others have said it before, but I’m _sure_ that this is the one time he will fail… If he even shows up.”

“That _bastard_!” Kaito shouted, pushing himself to his feet. That man, he knew. He knew what was going on! He had deliberately baited Kaito! All this only happened after the KID heist and after Kaito had stolen –the gem!

“BaKaito!” Aoko reprimanded, “you don't need to get all in a huff because he insulted your idol. Besides, KID isn't even that good! That idiot thief deserves to be insulted once in a while.”

Normally, Kaito had something to say about that, but now, he didn't. Now, he had a lead on getting out if this god-forsaken loop. Now, he had a logical reason for all of this insanity.

Now, he had a snob to track down.

@        @        @        @        @

Ishimoto was fidgeting as the time of the heist grew nearer. His bodyguards stood at attention around him and the man paced and chewed at his nails. Watching him, a normal person might think he was actually _worried_ about his gem being stolen.

Kaito wasn't a normal person.

The time of the heist came and the KID task force kept their eyes peeled, but no white-cloaked shadow made an appearance. Seconds passed, then minutes. Nakamori-keibu switched from watching the boat to his watch every few seconds. To his side, Hakuba flipped open his pocket watch, concern written in his features. Nudging Nakamori, he pointed to the hands on his watch. “It’s been fifteen minutes. KID usually isn't this late. I… I don't think he’s coming.”

“But-!” Nakamori look completely disheartened. “He _always_ answers a challenge!”

“He never sent a notice…” Hakuba noted.

“He’s failed to send notices before in reference to challenges, but he still shows!” Nakamori grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just not like him.”

Spying the gem owner, the inspector decided to go over and ease his worries.

“Ishimoto-san,” Nakamori greeted with an amiable, though disappointed smile. “It appears that KID isn't going to show tonight.”

“Wh- _what_?” the gem owner did _not_ look thrilled. “Are… are you sure?”

“Well,” Nakamori put a hand to his chin in thought, “it’s possible that he could attempt theft on the way there. In transit, the jewel would have less security and more potential for time gaps.”

“R-really?” Ishimoto looked _calmer_ of all things, like he was relieved at Nakamori’s words rather than scared.

Nakamori shot him a confused look, but nodded. “If the security is as you said it was, he might have disguised himself as one of the guards in charge of carrying the jewel to the car.”

Nakamori turned to pinch on the faces of the guards, leaving red marks on their cheeks.

KID was not one of the guards.

“Or,” the inspector continued, “he could plan to hijack the transport car and make off with the gem.”

“He-he could.” Ishimoto looked pale, but a shaky smile was spread across his face.

*             *             *             *             *

KID did not hijack the transport car.

*             *             *             *             *

“He…” Nakamori scratched at the back of his head, sweat gathering on his brow. “He might already be in the museum vault?”

“The vault is closed at all times,” The museum manager said, eyes steely, “some artifacts do not deal well with change in air and lighting conditions. Until this minute, the vault has been closed for months in order to retain our more priceless exhibitions. We will open the vault only for five minutes today to place the jewel in custody and five minutes tomorrow to take it out for display.”

Ishimoto grew paler and paler as the manager spoke.

“KID could… um… cut his way into the vault?” Nakamori tried.

“The vault is 6 inches thick with steel and other durable materials. Surrounding it is two feet of concrete everywhere except the door which is, itself, solid steel ten inches thick. It is automatically locked once closed and can only be opened after retinal and fingerprint scans, voice affirmation and a password that only I know. Once sealed, there is no seams or visible hinges to allow entry by force.” The manager folded his hands in front of himself. “Once the _Tears of Saints_ is in the vault, no one will be retrieving it until tomorrow.”

“I-I see…” Nakamori’s voice wavered, “i-is that so?”

Ishimoto said nothing, staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“W-well, I guess we should get the gem in place then,” Nakamori sighed, crossing his arms, “why didn't that darn thief show up? It was a _challenge_!”

No matter how much he griped, KID did not show and the priceless stone went into the vault.

*             *             *             *             *

“I don't understand!” Nakamori growled as he glared out a window. “It’s just not like KID!”

He and Ishimoto were in the latter’s office, going over the day’s events. Typical debrief for inspector and potential theft target. Although, since it was only _potential_ , there wasn't much to discuss.

“Don't you think it’s weird, Ishimoto-san?” Nakamori asked, turning to his client. Ishimoto was seated at his desk, head in his hands. He looked like death warmed over. “Ishimoto-san?”

“Why didn’t he show?” The man groaned, voice muffled by his hands. “Why didn’t he _show_?!”

“Ishimoto-san?” Nakamori took a wary step back.

“That _damned thief_ -! He was supposed to come! He always answers a challenge!” The man dug at his hair in a hysterical manner. The motion messed up his sleek do, making him appear more like an insane person than rich gem owner. “He came all the _other times_! What is different? What makes _today_ any different from the others?! I did everything _exactly_ like-!”

Ishimoto cut off as harsh grip strangled his shirt collar, causing him to gasp.

“ _So you knew_ ,” the words were spoken with a deadly, but quiet air. The voice that said them was all wrong. Nakamori was glaring down at Ishimoto, but his voice belonged to someone a decade his junior.

With starting realization, Ishimoto whispered, “You… You are-!”

Nakamori reached up to trail fingers along the underside of his jaw. The touch looked light as a feather, but tore the fake skin like paper. Ishimoto gaped at the vision before him. The man looked young, for all that Ishimoto could see with moonlight and shadows playing across his features. The stranger’s eyes were dark from colored contacts, but they couldn't hide Ishimoto’s sudden knowing.

He recognized the insanity in those eyes.

The grin that spread across his face was near hysterical. “You took it, didn't you? You stole the gem!”

The man –the _thief_ –before him shook Ishimoto by the grip on his collar. “You _knew_ what would happen! You _knew_ about this… this _loop_!” Those dark eyes narrowed. “You _tricked_ me.”

Ishimoto laughed, loud and relieved, “I’m free! I’m finally free!”

“Not today.” KID threw him back into his seat. “The gem is yours. I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole.”

Ishimoto cackled, causing the thief to take a startled step back. “Don't you see?” Ishimoto wheezed a breath, “You’ve already touched the stone. You’ve already taken it from my possession. You’ve already taken the curse!”

“No.” KID felt his stomach tighten. “I didn't take it tonight! It's in your possession now!”

“It doesn't matter to the gem.” Ishimoto leaned back in his chair, eyes gazing on the moon hanging low over Ekoda. “Once it is stolen, it will not return to its previous owner. It calls you its master now, and it's you that must deal with the curse!”

Kid cursed lowly under his breath as he turned and fled the scene.

“I’m free,” Ishimoto sang to himself as he pulled a gun from the top drawer of his desk. There was one bullet in the chamber. “Finally free.”

Kid had just made it to the rooftop and had his hang glider out when a gunshot echoed through the night. Immediately, the police cars lying around started up their sirens and lights.

Kid winced as he fled the scene. He knew the news would write that he had killed the man, but Kaito didn't care. If what the man said was true, Kaito would wake up tomorrow to the same alarm and breakfast of French toast until he was crazy enough to pull the trigger on himself.

Unless…

@        @        @        @        @

 “My, my,” Akako lounged on her sofa, dressed in a revealing dress that KID was desperately trying to ignore if only due to second hand embarrassment. He knew she would try something like this if he requested a meeting with her, but he was running out of options. Besides, it was a magical stone and she was a sorceress.

She would know how to fix this, right?

Right?

“Kaitou KID needs _my_ help?” Akako asked, twirling a lock of dark red hair between her fingers. “Whatever brought _this_ on?”

Kaito threw a packet at her, everything he’d been able to scour on the web. “Ever heard of the _Tears of Saints_?”

At the name, Akako sat up straight, hands flipping through the packet quickly and eyes scanning it for information. When she finished, she placed the packet on the coffee table between them, gaze a somber downcast. “This is a dangerous gem, KID. Trust me when I say that you shouldn't mess with this.”

“Little too late for that,” Kaito said with a sigh. She looked up sharply at that. “I was challenged to steal the gem by the owner, much like how old man Jirokichi challenges me.”

“KID, you _didn’t_ -!” Akako pushed herself to her feet, eyes wide with fear. Fear for _him_.

“I didn't know it was this gem at the time, nor did I realize what the owner was trying to do,” Kaito said, his shoulders relaxing the slightest bit. He may not particularly like Akako, what with all the times she tried to kill him, but it felt good to have his situation confirmed by someone sane.

Well, relatively speaking.

Akako remained standing, face tight in thought. “How long has this been going on?”

“All day,” KID answered sarcastically.

“How many times?”

Kaito’s eyes narrowed, but his shoulders dropped just the slightest bit, “49, so far.”

“Forty-?!” Akako choked, “why didn’t you come to me in the first place?!”

“I didn't have confirmation for a probable cause until last night,” Kaito frowned, “tonight last time?” He shook his head, “Anyway, I just want to know if there is any way to break this curse.”

“Well, you can always pawn the gem off on someone else,” Akako said as she sat back down. She didn't even have to look at KID’s face to see that he wouldn't like that idea. “However, I know you must be opposed to trapping someone else in this fate. My question is…” she crossed her legs and draped herself back over the arm of her couch. “What would you be willing to do to find another way?”

KID gritted his teeth and stood in one quick motion. “Never mind. I’ll figure out something on my own.”

“Come back when you get desperate!” She called out to him as he strode through her mansion, white cape trailing behind.

@        @        @        @        @

Kaito _said_ he could figure out, but he wasn't really the type that found a lead and track down information. Sure, he could find blueprints for heists, names and information of his disguise targets, but when it came to tracking down curses on little known gems that may or may not have been sold on the black market?

Kaito was out of his depth.

He wasn't even quite sure what he was looking for or where to start. It's not exactly something that could be put into Google. He's given Akako all the information he's been able to find on the _Tears of Saints_ and it had been her that warned him off targeting it, nothing in his texts.

Kaito collapsed backwards in his chair. What he needed now was a detective.

Kaito blinked.

Wait a minute…

*             *             *             *             *

“And _why_ should I help you?” the blonde asked, golden eyes narrowing.

“Come on! Aren't you the least bit curious? Haven't your creepy detective senses been triggered?” Kaito tried desperately.

“Calling them 'creepy detective senses’ is not winning you any points.” Hakuba crossed his arms, “besides, there’s nothing curious about the gem. It's just a pretty stone.”

“But the curse-!?”

“Is not real,” Hakuba finished, “curses and magic are illogical and impossible. Everything can be explained by science.”

“ _KID’s_ magic isn't impossible,” Kaito grumbled. Then something hit him. Shooting the detective a steely look, Kaito began slowly, “what if I can prove it to you?”

“Prove what?”

“That the curse is real,” Kaito reiterated, “would you help me then?”

“Sure, why not?” Hakuba shrugged, looking less than convinced. “But you’re not going to be able to prove what doesn't exist.”

“Tell me something about you I would never be able to guess, know, or look up,” Kaito ordered.

Hakuba stared at him, before his gaze hardened, “I am not revealing secrets to you, Kuroba.”

“Did I _say_ secrets?” Kaito rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his knees. “It’s going to be part of my proof. In fact, I would prefer if it _wasn't_ embarrassing, so you would be less likely to think of it as a prank.”

“Why would I think it was a prank if I’m telling you myself?” Hakuba asked.

“Because I-! Gafmphfer!” Kaito dragged his hands down his face in frustration, “Hakuba, please just tell me something!”

“I don't know what to tell you!”

“Okay, imagine this situation,” Kaito started, straightening up, “Aoko is reliving the same day every time she wakes up. The calendar resets, her alarm goes off even when she doesn't set it, and she sees the same news on the TV. She doesn't know how to stop it, so she comes to you.”

“Why me?” Hakuba lifted an eyebrow. “Why not you?”

“You think _I_ would know how to fix this?!” Kaito squawked, “ _you’re_ the detective!”

“Good point. Proceed.”

“So she has to convince you that she’s stuck in a loop, but you, being a _logical_ detective, don't believe in curses,” Kaito said, “what would you tell her to repeat the next day to prove that she’s actually cursed?”

Hakuba put his thumb and forefinger to his jaw in thought. Finally, he spoke.

@        @        @        @        @

 “When you were a kid, your childhood hero was the American comic-book hero: the Flash. You liked him because he was already doing the best he could to help the world before gaining superpowers. The fact that he was a crime scene investigator inspired you to continue in the same line,” Kaito recited to a shell-shocked Hakuba.

“I’ve only ever told anyone that my father was my hero,” Hakuba frowned, “How did you…?”

“I’ve been cursed,” Kaito said simply, “that hypothetical situation I just explained? Substitute me for Aoko.”

Hakuba’s eyes narrowed. “So this gem, the _Tears of Saints_ , cursed you because…?”

“I took it from its previous master,” Kaito said vaguely, “the guy tricked me into it and now I’m stuck like this.”

“Uh-huh.” Hakuba blinked, “so, if you already knew all this, why are you coming to me?”

“I _didn't_ know all this.” Kaito threw his hands up in frustration. “I only found out after I took it!”

“So you don't research the places you steal from?” Hakuba frowned, “that doesn't seem very smart… or very safe.”

“I _do_ research! Just… shallow stuff. Like the places to come in and leave from and how to spot fakes, what person to go as –that kind of stuff.” Kaito dug a hand through his hair, “but I can do what you do!”

“Which is…?”

“Depth stuff.” A wavy hand gesture followed the vague statement. “You take a lead and follow it to its source! You can figure out where this curse came from and, more importantly, how to _fix_ it.”

Hakuba grew quiet, “so, you’re saying that you took this gem from its owner and are now stuck in a time loop because you didn't do your research and now you need my help to fix everything.”

“Yes!” Kaito paused and tilted his head to the side. “Why are you saying it like that though?”

“Tell me, when did you first get in contact with this gem?” Hakuba took out a notepad and pen.

“Tonight… a while ago.”

“How many 'a whiles’?”

“I’m up to fifty-one now.”

“And this gem is the…?”

“ _Tears of Saints_.”

“The one that KID was challenged to take tonight, correct?”

“Ye-!” Kaito glared, “I’m not KID, Hakuba. And nothing I’ve said can prove it.”

“No, but it is enough for a search warrant,” Hakuba said, putting his pen away and closing his notebook.

“You can't prove I said that,” Kaito tried again, “I will deny it.”

“Good thing I had a recorder going then,” Hakuba said, holding up the small device.

*             *             *             *             *

In retrospect, Kaito should have known going to Hakuba with a _KID_ problem was a bad idea.

@        @        @        @        @

 “So you’re back,” Akako noted much to KID’s surprise.

“You-you remember?” KID nearly leapt to his feet before remembering himself.

Akako gave his a cautious once over before answering, “no, I do not, but I imagine that, were this the first time you came to me for help, you would not have such a disheartening and disgusted look on your face.”

Kaito rubbed a hand down his cheek as if to wipe off his emotions. When he looked back up, his Poker Face was firmly in place. “This is the second time I've come to you,” KID confirmed, “So, what are my options?”

“You could try to get someone to take the _Tears of Saints_ from you,” Akako answered.

“I’m not going to –wait, did you say take?” KID asked. “Wouldn’t it be the same if I gave it to someone?”

“The gem seeks to find a master that is stronger than its current one. If a person were to take the stone, they have proven that they bested its current master and the curse switches to its new master,” Akako explained, “conversely, if it is given away, the act is from one of higher power to one of lower power and thus, the original owner would still be its master and trapped in the curse.”

“Okay, but lots of people have 'taken’ it by now,” KID noted, “I’ve skipped the heist three times. Surely someone must have touched it besides me?”

“But did you touch it before someone else? To renew your claim?” Akako took a calm sip of her tea as KID froze. His face was perfectly blank, making Akako believe that he was having a melt-down inside his head. “These things have rules, KID.”

“Ones that make absolutely no sense,” the man said blandly, “so as long as I don't touch it before someone else, it's still 'mine’, did I understand that?”

“And only if they take it, not if it is given,” Akako added.

“Right,” KID leaned back on the sofa and crossed his arms and legs. “So what is my other option?”

Akako was quiet for a second before taking a sip of her tea, then, “do you know the supposed origins of this curse?”

KID stared at her with flat eyes. “No, I do not.”

“The story goes that a servant and a prince grew up together in a small kingdom. As children, they played together, but as they grew, they parted. Despite the difference in classes, the servant loved the prince very much,” Akako explained, “she begged the gods of the kingdom to give her a chance with him and they granted her that chance. They crafted her a stone to allow her to relive the day in an effort to get her feelings across. When the prince understood, the two were married and the spell of the stone broken.”

“If it was broken, why am I under it now?” KID asked.

“No doubt the curse reactivates with each new master.” Akako leaned back and crossed her legs. “However, the servant had accomplished her task, so the spell was no longer needed.”

“So you’re saying I have to get married?” KID’s nose scrunched up at the thought.

“I don’t know about marriage,” Akako answered, “but mutual love probably wouldn’t hurt at this point. At least, you can try?”

“Better than anything I’ve got,” KID shrugged before standing.

“You know, KID,” Akako started, placing her drink on the coffee table. Her wine red eyes peered up at him through the fringe of her lashes, “I’m sure you have someone in mind, but I’m always here if you need me…”

“Thank you for your help, Akako,” KID said, turning in a flurry of movement and cape. Then he was gone.

@        @        @        @        @

 “Aoko, please, just listen to me!” Kaito huffed, grabbing his friend’s arm. The two were in downtown Ekoda on a d-d-date ( _it’s not the first time we’ve done this_! His mind grumbled, to which he told it to shut up). However, Aoko didn’t seem to be taking it all too seriously.

“Kaito~!” Aoko whined, “I wanna go on the ride before the line gets too long!”

“Aoko, there’s something I need to tell you,” Kaito said quietly, drawing her in by the grip around her wrist. “It’s something… something important…”

“Kaito?” Aoko stilled, wide blue eyes watching him with trepidation and hope.

Kaito took a breath, “Aoko, I…”

*             *             *             *             *

Kaito told her he loved her. He also told her all about KID and his night-time activities, figuring that she's notice sooner or later.

Aoko didn't take it well.

 _Not well at all…_ Kaito thought as he stared out the backseat of a cop car. The police were swarming his house, no doubt searching for his KID equipment –evidence of his crimes.

Aoko stood off to the side, watching everything with blank eyes. When their gaze connected, she turned away, hiding her face in Hakuba’s arm. The British man apparently didn't know if he should be happy and proud that his deductions of Kaito were correct, or if he should be guilty for the pain it caused Aoko.

When they gaze connected, _Kaito_ was the one to turn away, unable to watch his best friend and rival form a bond over his apparent betrayal.

That night Kaito spent his second night in jail, staring at the ceiling and wondering just what he was doing with his life.

@        @        @        @        @

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kaito woke up in his bed, like every day prior. He threw on clothes his mind told him were dirty, but his nose told him was clean, like every day prior. He added another number to his calendar, like every day prior.

Aoko was in kitchen, like every day prior. He called a greeting that she returned, like every day prior. She sat down a plate of French toast in front of him, like every day prior.

The buttery toast tasted like ash in his mouth.

@        @        @        @        @

 “There must be something I’m missing…” Kaito said to himself as he sprawled on a tall tower of shipping containers. It was only five minutes or so until his scheduled heist and already, the crowd of people had doubled and tripled in that time. They looked excited, like this was the first time anyone was seeing this.

Kaito wished he could be that excited.

“I could try Hakuba again,” Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Get him to take the gem from me to prove that I’m telling the truth… but he’ll still call me out on being KID and _he’ll_ be the one stuck.”

Kaito remembered the look on Ishimoto’s face days ago before KID had fled and the gunshot rang out. He remembered his own numerous, _unsuccessful_ attempts at ending the loop. Even if it was _Hakuba_ , Kaito couldn't subject him to that.

“But I don't know any other detectives that would believe me!” Kaito buried his face in his arms, staving off the too tight feeling in his chest. When he felt that he had himself under control, the magician turned his gaze back onto his awaiting crowd. By happenstance, his eyes fell on a familiar head of hair and pair of dorky glasses.

Kaito sucked in a breath as his critic lifted his gaze and searched the shipping containers, as if he could find Kaito among them. Kaito was fairly certain that the dark cape over his head would prevent detection, but if anyone could spot him, it would be his favorite critic.

_Tantei-kun…_

Kaito sucked in a breath. _That’s it!_

Tantei-kun would be able to help him. What's more, Kaito’s secret identity wouldn't be uncovered like with Hakuba. Kaito could just look Tantei-kun up in the…

Children were not listed in phone books.

And Kaito didn't know Tantei-kun’s actual _name_. He knew, _knew_ , the boy had introduced himself when they first met, but his title had cemented itself in Kaito’s brain instead of his name.

Oh boy… Kaito was in for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "Good Job!" or "Sequel please!", just leave a Kudo (or Kaito, i'm not picky. ;) ) He gets his point across rather easily.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, please leave a comment in the box below. I am trying different writing styles/ideas, so please let me know if something is working or not.


End file.
